Raja Ki Aayegi Baraat
by StarRee's Pen
Summary: There are some who have princes that come someday and there are the some who don't have them. Leah had once believed she would always remain the latter. Blackwater to appear in second chapter. Disclaimer: I own neither the characters or the song.
1. What Never Will

A/N: So I wrote this to see how well I do with a song fic. I've wanted to do a Blackwater fic for a while and this song seemed to fit. A little explanation before you continue: This is an Indian song. Original lyrics are in the regular font while the English translation is in bold. The girl who is singing this is singing about how the love of her life is going to be married and how she will be happy at the wedding. But once he and his wife leave, she will become sad when she thinks of them and wish that she could have had that happiness. It's very confusing, but I gave it my best shot. Links for the song and Leah's red dress can be found on my profile page. This chapter is all from Leah's POV and the second chapter that I can hopefully post some time this weekend will be completely Blackwater. Leah might be a tad OOC in this chapter, but I deemed it necessary. I'll stop my ramble now and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or the song, because if I owned Twilight Jacob and Leah would be together.

* * *

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

Rangeeli hogi raat

**The night will be festive/colorful**

Magan main naachoongi

**I will dance joyously**

Ho, magan main naachoongi

**Oh, I will dance joyously**

* * *

Leah knew there was only so much she could handle without a drink. She had been up since 3 in the morning to prepare for Sam and Emily's wedding and she was nearing her breaking point. For the last couple of months, the main thing that everyone has told her to do was to behave on Emily's big day. Her mother, Seth, Embry, Quil, Rachel, Rebecca, Kim, Paul...hell, even the leeches told her yesterday to be good today.

Leah kept a smile on her face while walking down the aisle with Paul, Sam's best man and played the part of a maid of honor that was happy for the bride. She smiled as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife and was on her best behavior. But during the reception, she saw the two of them dancing to "Someday My Prince Will Come" and Leah couldn't take it anymore.

She discreetly made her way to the open bar and asked Collin (the current pack member on bartending duty) to give her a shot of vodka and to just keep them coming. Leah glanced away before she had to see the pitying glance Collin would give her. Her mind drifted to a day when she had been watching Snow White and when that song had come on, she had imagined Prince Sam Uley coming to save her from her dreary life. Leah heard a pop of a champagne bottle that brought her back to reality. Leah grabbed her shot glass and drank.

* * *

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**The prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

Rangeeli hogi raat

**The night will be festive/colorful**

Magan main naachoongi

**I will dance joyously**

Ho, magan main naachoongi

**Oh, I will dance joyously**

* * *

From her spot at the bar, Leah was able to see all of the happy couples dancing. Emily had wanted a colorful wedding so she had all her bridesmaids dressed in colors of the rainbow. Leah was in a strapless red dress that came above her knees and showed more cleavage than she would have liked, but Leah had to admit that she had never looked more like a woman than she had today.

The other bridesmaids also had dresses with a similar cut, but in different colors. Rachel was in yellow, Rebecca was in green, Kim was in purple, and little Claire was in a sky blue dress. They had made a rainbow at the altar. _Just like Emily wanted_, Leah thought sarcastically. All of the bridesmaids (except for Leah) and Emily were dancing to a fast song with their imprints, each in their own little worlds.

* * *

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**The Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

Raja ke maathe tilak lagega

**A tikka powder will be applied to the groom's forehead**

(Rani ke maang sindoor) x.2

**(Sindoor will be put in the parting of the bride's hair) x.2**

Main bhi apne mann ki aasha

**I will also fulfill**

(Poori karoongi zaroor) x.2

**(My heart's desire) x.2**

Mehndi se peele honge haath

**With henna, my hands will be colorful**

Saheliyon ke saath

**With my girlfriends**

Magan main naachoongi

**I will dance joyously**

Ho, magan main naachoongi

**Oh, I will dance joyously**

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**The Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

* * *

Leah grabbed her thirteenth shot and drank. She felt the buzz that she had been looking for as soon as she put the glass down. Leah turned back to the dance floor just in time to see all of the guys leaving their imprints on the dance floor, dancing to a song from one of the latest boybands.

Emily found her in the crowd and beckoned her to come over and dance. Leah smiled and got up from her barstool. She went over to join the little group and pretended that the last 5 years never happened and that she was at her high school dance with her friends, dancing the night away. With her friends beside her, her body moving to the beat, and happiness radiating from every person in the room, Leah let herself enjoy tonight.

* * *

Rani ke sang raja doli sajaake

**Adorning his carriage with his queen**

Chale jaayenge pardes

**The king will take her away to a foreign land**

Haan, rani ke sang raja doli sajaake

**Yes, adorning his carriage with his queen**

Chale jaayenge pardes

**The king will take her away to a foreign land**

Jab jab unki yaad aayegi

**Whenever her memories will come to me**

(Dil pe lagegi thes) x.2

**(My heart will yearn with pain) x.2**

Nainon mein hogi barsaat

**There will be rainfall of tears in my eyes**

Andheri hogi raat

**The night will be dark**

Akeli main naachoongi

**I will dance all alone**

Haai, akeli main naachoongi

**Oh, I will dance all alone**

* * *

There was only one time during the wedding that Leah had cried. No it was not tears of sorrow for losing her beloved Sam (note the sarcasm). People honestly need to open their eyes and figure out that she is no longer in love with him. That ship sailed the second he imprinted on Emily, possibly even before then. Anybody who thought otherwise needed to get their own lives instead of gossiping about the lives of others. Untrue gossip at that.

But before the supernatural came into our lives. Before my father died. Before Sam had ever stepped into the picture, Emily and I were friends. Sisters in all but blood, but I trusted her more than I had ever trusted anyone else. When Sam had imprinted on Em and had turned into a bitchy version of myself, everyone had assumed that the reason I had become that way was because I still loved Sam and was angry with Emily for it. Anyone who knew me, knew that their is nothing that can break the bond between two people who are as close as sisters. Anyone who cared to remember, knew that I was one of the first people at her bedside when she had been mauled by Sam. That Leah had been overjoyed when Emily asked her to be the maid of honor. The only people who cared to know anything about this were her father, her mother, Emily, Seth, and her Alpha, Jake.

When Emily was leaving for her honeymoon, Leah had cried when her cousin, best friend and sister had hugged her. All she had wanted for Emily was happiness, who deserved it more than any other person for having gone through an awful childhood with abusive parents. Leah kissed Emily on the cheek and wished her all the happiness and joy in the world. She whispered, "Love you, Em," before passing her off to the next person. Emily just had enough time to whisper back, "Love you, Le," before finishing her goodbyes. Emily and Sam went into the car with Jake who would be driving them to the airport.

Leah went back to the backyard where the wedding was held after everyone had left. It would all be decided, but for now everything was still in its place. Making sure that no one could see her, she went up to the altar and pretended that she was the blushing bride and not the maid of honor. After a minute she stepped down and went to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. Leah closed her eyes and twirled around in a circle to music that no one but her could hear. When she got dizzy, she fell to her knees and cried. Leah cried for her father, for Emily, for Jake, for the loss of a normal life, and for happy endings that could never come true. Leah cried that her prince charming would never come.

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**The Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

Rangeeli hogi raat

**The night will be festive/colorful**

Magan main naachoongi

**I will dance joyously**

Ho, magan main naachoongi

**Oh, I will dance joyously**

Raja ki aayegi baaraat

**The Prince Charming's wedding procession will arrive**

* * *

**A/N: once again, everything will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you've enjoyed and if you have a second leave a review or at least look for the second chapter. Glad to know that you at least looked at it!  
**


	2. Someday Is Today

The truck pulled up at the driveway of the Clearwaters and came to a stop. Jacob Black took the keys out of the ignition and reveled in the silence of the night for a few moments. He got out of the car and made his way to the backyard of the house, where Sam and Emily's wedding had taken place a couple of hours before. Most people had scoffed at Emily's idea to have her wedding in the backyard of her uncle's house. But then again, most people had never seen Harry Clearwater's garden.

Once Harry had stopped phasing so he could age with his wife, he struggled to find ways to calm himself down so he didn't end up accidentally phasing because of his temper. Harry had ended up turning to gardening and what was, at first, a relaxation technique became a lifelong hobby to him.

After nearly 30 years of labor, the lifeless garden had come to life under Harry Clearwater's patient hands. Hydrangeas, lilacs, Japanese maples, daffodils, delphiniums, and lilies lined one side of the backyard while water lilies occupied the small pond in the middle. David Austin Roses, white birch, junipers, tulips, clematis, daylilies, liatris, Shasta daisy, columbine, and hostas lined the right side of the garden. Both sides extended into the forest, as if the garden was a never – ending path that could take you anywhere.

Jacob jumped the fence and landed on the other side without a sound. He needed to grab a duffel bag of spare clothes that he had accidentally left under his chair during the wedding. The black button down and the new pair of jeans his sisters had bought him for his birthday were not worth facing the wrath of the pregnant twins once they found the shreds in the laundry.

Jake entered the backyard and made his way over to the table that had been closest to the bar. The company that Sam and Emily had rented their furniture from would be there in the morning to pick up everything. But for now the altar, tables, chairs, dance floor, and (more importantly) the bar were currently residing in Harry's backyard.

He spotted a bottle of vodka on the shelf that was nearly filled to the brim. Jacob shouldered the duffel bag and went behind the counter to grab it.

_No sense in wasting it after all_ he thought, chuckling to himself. He popped the top off and drank until there was only half a bottle left.

He heard a rustle behind him and turned around so fast that he nearly dropped the bottle. A figure, a girl by the looks of it, was sitting next to the small pond. He sniffed the air cautiously and bypassing the scents of all the flowers smelled the scent of the forest, salt – water, jasmine, and vodka.

Leah. Jacob smiled and made his way over to sit beside her.

"Hey, Jake."

Jake put down his bag and the bottle that was still in his hand. "Hey, Leah."

She pointed to the bottle. "May I?"

He handed the bottle to her, snickering. "Knock yourself out," he said assuming that was the original plan.

"What do you think I've been trying to do all day?" she mumbled, before taking a sip. A minute passed before Leah spoke again.

"I always liked to watch Dad work out here. Whether it was after a long day at work, a discussion with the council, or a fight with mom he always made some time to come out here. Even during the happy events in his life, all of his emotions translated into this," Leah said, waving her hands around to indicate the entire garden.

"I got my temper from him while Seth picked up Mom's cheerful and bubbly personality," her face turned into one of deep concentration before Leah said, "or at least the way she used to act before all of the bubbles popped."

Her voice took on a tone that Leah had rarely spoken in. Jacob could count on one hand the number of times she has voluntarily brought up Harry's death.

"The first few days after he died, in between accepting the concept that I could change into a four – legged dog and that my dad had just died, I kept trying to figure out who would be taking care of the garden. Mom had no interest in gardening and Dad tried to teach me and Seth, but we didn't have his magic touch. He taught us the basics so that if he left on a trip we would be able to take care of them, but that's it. I never enjoyed it, neither did Seth, but he and I both helped him out because it made him happy. Now we putter around in the garden to stay connected to him."

Leah's fingers closed around the bottle in a death grip. "It's stupid, but we can't help hoping that he'll come back if Dad sees us working."

Jacob pried the bottle from her grasp before she could break it. "Were you working in the garden this morning?" he said taking a gulp from the bottle after the question.

Leah gave the man beside her a wry smile. "I'm probably going to sound like a selfish bitch right about now…" she started.

"No more than you usually do," interrupted Jacob, with a rakish grin that dared her to argue with him.

"True," she quipped so she didn't give him the satisfaction. Leah's mouth curved into a small smile as she watched her Alpha's face become similar to that of a pouting toddler. Jacob's face usually showed signs of the responsibility and stress that should have belonged on a man twice his age. Not the twenty-two year old who should be enjoying his life to the fullest. "But if I wanted to have my Dad here, I would want him to be here for me. Not Emily."

"Tell me the truth, Le. Were you okay throughout the wedding? And don't tell me you were, because heading straight to the bar the second you enter the reception might be the definition of alright in your book but not mine," Jake said in a concerned tone.

Leah analyzed the way he sounded worried for her before scoffing at the thought that came unbidden into her head: _It's about time._ Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, Leah brushed off the fluttery feeling that she got in her stomach with her usual sarcastic humor.

"Thought I felt someone was watching me," she laughed. "Never knew you had it in you to become a stalker Black."

"What are you talking about Leah?" said Jacob, his forehead spouting a wrinkle.

Leah noticed and scooted closer to smooth it out. "Only men in their forties get wrinkles. Not sexy ones, with a great set of abs," she whispered before putting her lips to his forehead and then moved back to her spot like nothing happened. Jake, however, was unable to do the same. Leah's lips on his forehead had sobered him up faster than any hangover could. She continued with the reply that had earlier been on her lips.

"All of you have been today. It's not just paranoia or the booze talking," she paused, taking a moment to finish what was left of the bottle, waited a second before speaking again, and continued, "Nope. Still not the booze talking. I'm more sober than when we began this conversation. It won't take much now to finish the job. But, as I was saying, everyone has been keeping an eye on me today. They all think I'm going to ruin the wedding. Ironically enough, the only one who hasn't looked at me like I'm going to crash the wedding is the bride herself." Leah snorted.

"I think she had an overload of joy. After everything that's happened, no sane person can believe I would go through the entire day without committing one shameful act. Hell, even I would watch myself carefully. And all of them were right, I committed my shameful act of the day by getting shamelessly drunk. But you would know all about that, wouldn't you? Because you were watching me," Leah whispered the last sentence, holding a finger to her lips, as if it were a big secret.

Before the two had started talking, Jacob had been content to leave things as they were and continue to be Leah's alpha and friend. But listening to Leah open herself up to him, emboldened Jake to make sure that Leah would never be hurt again. "I have been watching you. I've been watching you since I figured out that I love you."

Whatever reply that Leah had expected Jacob to make, it hadn't been that one. His response had scared her sober. "No, you're just fucking with me. You don't really mean that," she said scooting away from Jacob.

Jake, anticipating that she would move out of fear and nervousness, quickly stood up and put an arm around Leah's waist to bring her back to his chest. Her arms and legs were punching and kicking any part of Jacob that she could reach, hoping to land a lucky hit to the groin so she won't have to talk with Jake. "Damn it Black! Let me go!" she shouted as she struggled.

"Not a chance in hell Clearwater! I'm not going to let you go when I finally have you," he said, bringing his mouth close to her ear.

Jacob saw a shudder go through Leah's body as she felt his hot breath on her neck. "I know you feel something for me Leah."

"Cocky bastard," she said, with a mix of annoyance and affection. Landing a punch on his stomach that didn't even make him flinch, she groaned. "It doesn't matter what I feel Jacob. I can't go through this again."

"Can't or won't?" he spat out harshly.

"I won't, damn it!" shouted Leah, slipping out of his grip and turning around to confront. "I'm not going to let this happen to me again. I'm not going to let myself fall for anyone because I don't want to be the one who gets hurt. I'm not going to be the one left behind when you find your imprint and then the two of you go riding into the sunset to your happily ever after," she said bitterly. After a moment of silence, Leah quietly spoke, "I don't want to go through that kind of pain again. I won't. I can't."

Leah sank to her knees, shoulders shaking, as silent tears traveled down her face onto the grass. Jacob moved next to her and pulled her into his lap. He slowly rocked her till she became still. "I'm sorry," he said.

Leah shrugged. "Not your fault. Just got overly emotional," she scoffed.

"Leah, I wouldn't hurt you," started Jacob.

"You wouldn't have a choice Jake. You can't fight the pull of the imprint. It doesn't matter how much we want there to be a relationship between us," Leah interrupted.

"Le, can you please shut up for a second?" he said in exasperation.

"Shutting up, oh high and mighty alpha," said Leah, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She mimed zipping her lips and throwing the key away.

"As I was saying, I wouldn't hurt you Leah because I imprinted on someone and I still love you," said Jacob.

Leah's head whipped around so fast to look at him that she's pretty sure she got whiplash. At the moment, however, she could care less. The man she loved had imprinted and still loved her.

Leah finally managed to stutter out, "Wh- When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago, at the rehearsal dinner. I think it was the daughter of Sam's boss. Judy or something like that," Jacob said, not really caring about her name.

"Jenny," Leah said absentmindedly, still trying to process all of this information.

Jacob shrugged. He watched Leah think as her eyes traveled from his face to the forest that lay beyond the garden. She stood up from Jacob's lap to walking to the hydrangeas, the daffodils, and the yellow roses. Jacob's eyes followed her as she walked across the grass to the purple lilacs and then the daisies. Leah walked to a tree that grew right outside her bedroom on the second floor. She leaned against it, observing the orange lilies and red tulips that her dad had planted side by side.

Jacob walked to her; he pulled Leah away from the tree and brought her back against his chest. His arms slipped around her waist. Leah shivered from the pleasant heat she felt whenever she was near Jacob.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"I know a way you can warm me up," said Leah, turning around in his arms. She brought her lips to Jacob's and kissed him. Jake stood still for a moment before her soft, warm lips spurred him into action. He cupped Leah's cheek and kissed her back as her arms slipped around his neck. It was a moment before the two reluctantly came up for air.

"Wow," Jacob said, as Leah blushed and burrowed her face into his chest.

He heard a muffled "Guess you liked it then." Jacob did his best to muffle his laughter, but a few chuckles managed to get out.

He lifted Leah's chin up with a finger to meet his eyes. "Best kiss I ever had, Le," Jacob said sincerely.

"Mine too, Jake," Leah said, just as sincerely.

"So, are you willing to give us a shot?" asked Jacob, hopefully.

"Yes. If you can fight the imprint, it must mean that the two of us have something worth fighting for. I'd love to be with you," said Leah, who had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Jacob gathered Leah into his arms for a hug that lifted her off her feet. "I love you, Leah," he said.

"I love you too, Jacob," Leah replied. He pulled back to kiss her again. They jumped apart not five seconds later when the backyard filled with the sounds of clapping, cat – calls, and wolf – whistles. The backyard had suddenly filled up with their friends and family. Seth wheeling Billy, Sue and her husband Charlie, Paul and Rachel, Rebecca and Embry, Quil and Claire, Jared and Kim, Collin, and Brady.

"How long have you been standing there?" Leah asked calmly, hoping the heat wouldn't rise to her cheeks.

"Long enough to declare you undying love," Paul quipped, before Rachel smacked him upside the head. "Ow, but first, who do I owe money to?"

Several hands raised into the air. Everyone mingled trying to sort out the bets, ignoring the two subjects of the bets.

"Never had bets on my love life before," Leah commented.

"Because you never had a guy as special as me before," Jacob said, putting his arms around his Leah.

"Well, aren't you just a cocky bastard?" Leah replied softly, clasping her arms around his neck and pulling his head closer.

"No, I'm your cocky prince in shining armor," said Jacob, just as softly.

Leah showed her agreement with the statement by putting her lips on Jacob's. Her Jacob.

**A/N: Well there's the end of it. It took me forever and a day to make this right for all of you, so I hope I can be forgiven. On my profile I have links to Leah's dress, Jacob's outfit, the garden, and the modern and classic version of the song in the previous chapter.**

**A little info before I end it: When Leah is walking around in the garden before they kiss, she is not walking around in any random order. The flowers she goes to have different meanings in the flower language and are basically describing her feelings on love starting from the time Sam broke her heart. In order:**

**Hydrangeas – frigidness, heartlessness**

**Daffodil – uncertainty, respect, unrequited love**

**Yellow Rose – friendship, jealousy, a broken heart**

**Purple Lilac – first emotion of love**

**Daisy – loyal love**

**Orange Lily – desire, passion**

**Red Tulip – undying love**

**There you have it. Once again, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Until later…**

**ree**


End file.
